Contos de Fadas
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Astoria sempre gostou dos contos de fadas. Não apenas os bruxos, mas os muggles também. Era uma maneira de se rebelar contra a madrasta, aproximar-se de seu pai, e perder-se nas fantasias de como a sua vida poderia ser. Cada um deles parecia ter algo de si, menos um príncipe.


Ela tinha cinco anos, quando seu pai chegou em casa com aquele pequeno livro, sem qualquer desenho ou título na capa. O lombo estava desgastado, e as páginas eram amareladas, embora estivessem mais ou menos conservadas.

Não eram contos bruxos, mas não deixavam a desejar.

Aquele primeiro livro tinha a capa azul clara, se chamava "Cinderela". Certamente, Alderamin Greengrass não tinha ideia do que aquela história significaria para Astoria, assim que ela lesse.

Apesar de não ser tratada como escrava, não duvidava nada que seria tratada assim, caso seu pai morresse, algum dia. A sua madrasta era exatamente como a da história, e sua meia irmã, Daphne, não era muito diferente. Daphne tinha a aparência de uma princesa, mas a personalidade de uma perfeita vilã.

Ao contrário da Cinderela, Astoria tinha a sorte de ter o seu pai consigo, evitando ao máximo os conflitos entre sua "família".

O segundo livro que veio era rosa. Astoria não gostava de rosa, era a cor preferida de Daphne, mas gostou muito da história. Apesar de ser a favor da fada Primavera (vestido azul ficava bem mais bonito), ela acabou gostando muito da história. Jamais admitiria, mas preferia Aurora a Cinderela.

O terceiro tinha uma capa diferente das anteriores. Numa cor verde escura, que lhe chamou bastante a atenção, tinha um discreto e descascado desenho vermelho, que lembrava muito uma maçã. Era estranho para ela ver duas cores tão antagonistas encaixando tão perfeitamente.

Depois de ler esse livro, Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões, ela passou a ter mais cuidado com as maçãs que ingeria, embora amasse a fruta. E seu pai decidiu que não a levaria em Gringotes tão cedo, considerando a recente obsessão da pequena pelos duendes. Não seria nada bonito se a curiosidade infantil resolvesse aflorar.

Ela completaria seis anos, e seu pai levou-a à livraria muggle, onde comprava os exemplares. Com o preconceito com cores já posto de lado, considerando que seu livro favorito tinha a cor menos querida, ela pegou gosto por uma capa lilás. Era um modo de escolha diferente, considerando que ela sequer sabia do que se tratava.

Contudo, sua escolha não foi nada ruim. "Rapunzel" foi o seu segundo livro favorito, e responsável por sua primeira emissão de magia. Gostou tanto do livro, que a ideia de ter seus cabelos compridos não lhe pareceu tão má, mas deu uma verdadeira guerra em casa. Alnilan já estava cansada das ideias loucas de sua enteada, e Daphne apenas piorou tudo, também querendo um pouco daquilo.

Infelizmente, para a mais velha, ela continuou com os seus cabelos como estavam, enquanto que Astoria precisou contentar-se em ter seu cabelo reduzido ao seu tamanho original, depois que seu pai conseguiu convencê-la.

A cor marrom nunca chamou muito a atenção da pequena, já que era tão discreta e "morta", mas Astoria recebeu o livro com algumas linhas amarelas cortando diagonalmente a capa. Tinha breves suspeitas de que o livro não era assim, ao ser comprado, mas resolveu deixar o detalhe de lado.

"A Bela e a Fera" era diferente de todos os outros livros. A princesa não era uma princesa, e o príncipe tinha sido amaldiçoado. Por esse motivo, Astoria não sabia mais qual das "belas" era o seu favorito. Esse livro trouxe uma profunda reflexão à Astoria, que sempre buscava quais eram os ensinamentos que se podia tirar de cada conto. Era como a vida real, era o conto mais próximo da realidade que ela já encontrara.

O primeiro que tinha um título visível era "A Pequena Sereia" e, não diferente dos outros, ela se encantou. Sabia que as sereias não eram nada como a simpática Ariel, mas isso não fez com que ela gostasse menos da história.

Quando entrou em Hogwarts, ela era esnobada por todos. Pela sua casa, por não ser o que eles queriam, e pelas outras, por ser uma slytherin. Mas Ginny Weasley não importou-se com o que os outros diziam, mesmo depois de ter confiado cegamente em um diário traiçoeiro. Ginny era a sua personificação de Ariel, com a curiosidade pelos objetos muggles, as vestes de segunda mão, e os cabelos em um ruivo vívido.

Além de um... Certo gosto para morenos.

Foi o último livro que leu sobre princesas. Quando foi novamente àquela livraria, os livros tinham um texto na parte de trás, contando um pouco sobre as histórias, o que facilitava na escolha. Um em particular chamou-lhe a atenção.

Não estava acostumada a ler livros com meninos como personagens principais, mas Peter Pan era outro nível de contos de fadas. Foi, certamente, o que mais lhe agradou. O que mais a encantava era a magia contida dentro daquelas páginas, escritas por pessoas que não tinham conhecimento algum de magia, além do que a imaginação permitia.

O último conto de fadas que leu foi "Chapeuzinho Vermelho", quando já tinha seus treze anos de idade. Após isso, seus interesses passaram a um nível que os contos de fadas, tanto bruxos quanto muggles, não podiam mais suprir. Ela já era uma jovem bruxa, que deveria concentrar-se em seus estudos, em vez de perder tempo lendo coisas de criança.

Apesar disso, Peter Pan nunca deixou de ser seu livro favorito. As princesas já eram uma lembrança distante diante do conhecimento que o príncipe encantado não existia.

De certo, o seu príncipe era mais como a Fera.

Ela só esperava que, algum dia, pudesse libertá-lo de sua maldição.


End file.
